Toy Freddy
Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). FNaF2 = is a new animatronic and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, also being a titular antagonist. He is the redesigned version of the original Freddy Fazbear, serving as the mascot of the newly refurbished Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Appearance Toy Freddy has a similar appearance to his original counterpart. He is a brown animatronic bear with light brown coloring on his belly, snout, and inner ears. He has black whisker spots, black eyebrows, brown eyelids, short eyelashes, blue eyes and a black nose. As with the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy has rosy red, blushed cheeks. However, unlike the other toy animatronics, he appears to have a matte coating rather than a glossy finish. His arms and legs are multi-jointed, like the other toy animatronics, but most appear darker. Toy Freddy's face is much flatter, wider, and significantly more round than the original Freddy Fazbear's, with noticeably more buck teeth. He also seems to be the widest of the toy animatronics, as his body is much bigger compared to that of the original Freddy's. His ears are also much smaller and more oval in shape. He wears a black bow tie with two black buttons beneath it, a small and black top hat with a red stripe, and holds a silver and black microphone in his right hand. Toy Freddy's eyes normally appear to be similar to those of the other animatronics, but upon entering the Office, his eyes turn to a glossy-black that cause his eyes to look empty. Behavior Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active on the first two nights. He starts on the Show Stage, then wanders into the Game Area. He then continues into the hallway outside the Office and heads towards the night guard from there. His position while in the hallway can be revealed via the Flashlight. While Toy Freddy leans in before entering the Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent him from entering. When he is in the Office and the player lowers the Monitor, Toy Freddy will stand in front of the desk with blackened eyes lacking pupils as the lights flicker before he vanishes, in an identical manner to the original Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Head the moment they see Toy Freddy to avoid imminent death. Delaying or neglecting to equip the head will cause Toy Freddy to seemingly disappear, only to return to attack when they next take off the head and/or put up and lower the Monitor, resulting in a Game Over. He may also forcibly pull down the Monitor or remove the Freddy Head if it is left on some time after failing to ward him off. If the player does equip the head in time, he will return to the Show Stage and repeat his cycle. Just like the other toy animatronics, Toy Freddy is very inactive on later nights though he starts to become more active again starting on Night 5. From the Custom Night, night modes where Toy Freddy is active are listed as follows: * New & Shiny * Freddy's Circus * Cupcake Challenge * Fazbear Fever * Golden Freddy Trivia *Scott recently explained from his Steam post why Toy Freddy has little notoriety in the series.You people don't UNDERSTAND Toy Freddy. He's a very reclusive and private animatronic. He spends his evenings curled up reading a good book. He doesn't like the limelight. So please be respectful of Toy Freddy. He's retired. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - October 28, 2015 @ 6:58 AM *Toy Freddy takes much longer to leave the Office in the iOS version of the game on some older models of iOS platforms, as do Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. *Toy Freddy, Freddy, Foxy, and BB are the only animatronics to return to their starting locations during the night. *Clicking Toy Freddy's nose on the poster in The Office that reads "CELEBRATE!" in the PC version of the game will emit the same squeak as Freddy's did in the same circumstance from the first game. This does not work in the mobile version. *Like his original counterpart, Toy Freddy holds his microphone while hunting the night guard. **That makes Toy Freddy one of the new animatronics to always carry their equipment while being active. The other being Toy Chica. *Unlike his original counterpart, Toy Freddy is active during Night 1 and Night 2. *Toy Freddy is the only toy animatronic to behave like the older animatronics when attacking, waiting in The Office until the player removes the head or brings up the Monitor, and then attacking. **His jumpscare is also similar to that of Freddy and Chica, him popping up near the night guard's face, rather than lunging at them like Foxy and other new animatronics. **He is also the only new animatronic (with the exception of the Puppet) to never enter the vents. *It appears that the closer Toy Freddy gets to the night guard, the more his jaw hangs open, to the point where the teeth on his bottom jaw are not visible during his jumpscare. This behavior is similar to that of Chica's from the first game. *Toy Freddy is one of eight animatronics to change their appearance as they traverse the pizzeria. The others being Toy Chica, Golden Freddy, the Puppet, Mangle, BB, Toy Bonnie, and Bonnie. *Unusually, Toy Freddy seems far more active in the mobile version of the game. It is unknown why this occurs. *Toy Freddy shares a design similar to the 1980's iteration of Chuck E. Cheese from Chuck E. Cheese's which featured a noticeably wider head and a softened and compressed facial structure while sporting a striped hat and vest-like design. *Toy Freddy is one of the few new animatronics that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, The Puppet, and Mangle. *Just like the other newer animatronics, Toy Freddy was scrapped at the end of Night 6 due to possible malfunctioning. *Toy Freddy and Balloon Boy are the only two animatronics who only appear in one camera feed in the trail from their starting position to The Office, being the Game Area and Left Air Vent, respectively. *Toy Freddy is one of the five animatronics that do not appear in the air vents; four others are Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Foxy, and the Puppet. **He is also only one of four animatronics that do not traverse through any of the party rooms in order to reach the night guard, the others being Golden Freddy, Foxy, and the Puppet. ***Technically, BB also is never seen traversing through any of the party rooms, but since he enters The Office via the Left Air Vent, he must enter Party Room 1 in order to do so. *Toy Freddy does not appear in the Game Area in the mobile version. It is unknown why this occurs. *Upon entering the Office, Toy Freddy is the only animatronic who stands near the right side of the room, unlike the original animatronics, who stand directly in the center or left of the room. References |-|FNaF3 = only appears as an empty head in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 from inside the Office, along with the other "new" animatronics. His appearance does not affect gameplay, and is only there for aesthetic purposes. Appearance All that can be made out of Toy Freddy's remains are his head and top hat. No other parts can be seen in the box. Trivia *Toy Freddy is one of only two animatronics from the previous games to not have an appearance in any minigame from the third game. The other being Toy Bonnie. **However, since the player can see a drawing of Toy Bonnie in CAM 04, this means Toy Freddy has the least amount of appearances in the third game, with his head in the Office being the only time he is seen. **In addition to this, if the suit that appears in the Office and the fifth head in the Bad Ending are, in fact, Golden Freddy, this would mean Toy Freddy is tied with Golden Freddy for fewest appearances in the entire series, with seven appearances each. |-|FNaF4 = Like most of the other original animatronics, doesn't have any appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 4. His only appearance in the game is a cameo as a toy figurine at the end of night minigames. Appearance Toy Freddy makes one minor appearance in Night 3's minigame, where a little girl from the playground can be seen having minifigures of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. They appear to retain the same overall design as his animatronic counterpart, and this is his only appearance in the entire game. Furthermore, Toy Freddy's minifigure doesn't seem to carry a microphone, although this could be due to minigame restrictions. Trivia *Since the fourth game takes place in Fredbear's Family Diner, which was open long before the events of the second game, it is unknown why the minifigure of Toy Freddy even exists. **It is possible that the events of the second and fourth game take place simultaneously, which would explain the minifigures of the toy animatronics. **It is also possible that the toy animatronics originated as toys, and then was made as a basis for the animatronics in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. ***However, this is unlikely due to the Mangle figure possessing an endoskeleton, while an everyday toy would not. However, if the game truly does take place around the time of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, it's possible that the toy was based on Mangle at the time in which it was withered. *From the discussion board on Steam, before the Halloween update, fans wanted to see a nightmarish counterpart of Toy Freddy, along with the other toys, but Scott himself replied that he wouldn't be in the said update.Unfortunately Toy Freddy will not be in the update, still a cool picture. - Scott Cawthon, Steam - October 26, 2015 @ 9:32 PM References |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Main Menu FNAF2MainMenuAllToys.png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica in a row, as they appear in the main menu. FNAF2MainMenuFacelessBonnie.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica in the main menu, with Bonnie in the middle. MainMenuOldChica.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie in the main menu, with Chica behind them. Gameplay 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All toy animatronics on the Show Stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie gone. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. FNAF2ShowStageToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy alone on the Show Stage, light on. ToyFreddyAloneOnShowStage.png|Toy Freddy alone, in the dark, on the Show Stage. ToyFreddyInTheGameArea.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area after leaving the Show Stage. 510.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area with BB. ToyFreddyInTheHall.png|Toy Freddy down the hall. ToyFreddyComingIntoTheOffice.png|Toy Freddy about to enter the Office. OfficeToyFreddy.png|Toy Freddy in the Office. If one looks closely, it would appear that Toy Freddy's knees are bending into where his knee caps would be. Brightened AllToyAnimatronicsOnStageBrightened.png|All "new" animatronics on the stage, brightened and saturated for clarity. ToyFreddyInTheGameAreaBright.png|Toy Freddy in the Game Area, brightened. Miscellaenous TF_Icon.png|Toy Freddy's mugshot on the Custom Night screen. Stage.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica from the Death Minigame "Save Them". Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FNaF3_Office.png|Toy Freddy's head as partly seen in the box from the Office. Miscellaneous Whatcanweuse.jpg|Toy Freddy as seen with all the scrapped toy animatronics and Foxy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3's second teaser. Miscellaneous thankyou.jpg|Toy Freddy, featured with all (excluding the phantoms and shadows) of the other animatronics throughout the first four Five Nights at Freddy's installments. |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 The sound Toy Freddy makes when killing the night guard. This same sound is played when any animatronic attacks them, Golden Freddy and BB being exceptions. Warning: Loud! The sound heard when Toy Freddy is inside The Office. It begins at any random point throughout the audio, and only plays for a few seconds before abruptly ending. This sound is also used by Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Bonnie whenever they enter The Office. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics